My Story: A Demon's Autobiography
by Sepha Fanfics
Summary: Imprisoned with the only way out being proof that he's not evil, Dark Link decided to tell Zelda his story. The real one. Why he wants to kill Link, the "Chosen One," why he's such a monster, and why he's with Ganondorf. He began with the little boy in the cottage thousands of years ago, a boy who, despite his efforts, couldn't befriend the strange one in green. ALBW Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_"You think you know everything there is to know about me?" Dark asked, sneering._

_"I do believe. You're a monster, bent on destroying your other half, Link," Zelda said, glaring._

_Dark Link had been chained to the dungeon walls. Zelda had been trying to interrogate the demon about Ganon's whereabouts._

_"Sorry to disappoint you, 'Your Highness,' but I'm much more than just a mindless puppet. I had a life too! I had friends! I had family!"_

_Zelda raised her eyebrows, her cold expression lingering on her face. Dark began trembling as his red eyes bore into her blue with rage and... pain._

_"You think I _chose_ this path? You think I wanted this?! You're wrong! All wrong!" he yelled, tears building up on his face._

_Zelda was genuinely surprised. It shocked her to see someone like Dark Link showing such emotion. But she still didn't believe him._

_"Prove it," she said with the iciest tone she could muster._

_Dark froze, and slumped to the floor, staring at his tattered black tunic. Zelda looked at him, refusing to pity him by remembering what he had done. Dark bared his sharp pointy teeth._

_"Better get comfy, O Wise One, 'cause you're gonna be hearing the longest life story in history, from beginning to now," he said, looking at Zelda through his long black bangs._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's in third person! I'll fix it next chapter, promise!**

"My story begins five thousand years ago," Dark said. "Before I was… well, this."

"Five thousand years?" Zelda asked.

Dark smirked. "Yeah. Alright, here's how it went down."

* * *

Dark was born in a newly developing Kakariko Village. His father was named Shadow, and he never knew his mother; she died from a disease a week after Dark's birth.

Dark looked just like his father: snowy white hair, black skin, and blood red eyes. Shadow raised his son the best he could. Shadow was working in the construction of Kakariko's buildings.

When Dark was five, Shadow decided to take him to the construction site of the windmill that was to overlook the whole town. Dark looked at it with admiration.

"When it's done, you wanna look inside?" Shadow asked his son, kneeling beside him.

"Uh huh!" Dark said brightly, red eyes shining.

"Daddy, can I play with him?" a young boy's voice asked.

Dark turned, and saw a man and his son. Both looked virtually the same: blond hair, light skin, blue eyes, wearing a green tunic and floppy hat, and the same face.

"Sure, Link. Go on and ask him," the man said encouragingly.

Shadow patted his son's back. "It's okay, don't be shy. You should make friends here; it makes you feel warm inside."

Of course, Dark wanted to see if this was true. He walked up to the boy, standing at the same height.

"Do you wanna play?" Link asked, smiling.

Dark gulped, but nodded. Link giggled, and went towards a beam that hung around a foot above freshly dried dirt. Link climbed up on it, Dark trailing behind with anxiety.

Link hopped down to the edge, laughing. "This is fun!"

To Dark's small view of the world, the foot-high beam was terrifying. He tried to jog, but tripped, and accidentally pushed Link into the dirt.

"A-Are you…" Dark could barely speak; the ground was so far below him.

Link began crying, stumbling up and running to his dad.

Later, Dark and Shadow were talking, while Link ranted to his dad about how Dark deliberately pushed him. Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose. Dark glared at Link from behind him.

"It wasn't my fault…" he said through gritted teeth.

"I know that… But he doesn't. You should at least apologize," Shadow said, sighing.

"Daddy…!"

"Think about it Dark. He might not believe you if it was an accident. But if you apologize, you might still be able to make a friend."

Dark clenched his fists. It really angered him that he had to apologize for something he didn't do. But Shadow was a great strategist, and always knew how to handle a fight.

Dark shuffled over, repressing his anger. He came up to Link, trembling. Link's dad had already left to further progress on construction, and Shadow was on the windmill's interior.

"I-I'm—" before he could finish, Link shoved him into the dirt.

Dark looked up at Link in bewilderment.

"How does it feel, being pushed off for no reason?" Link asked darkly, standing over Dark ominously.

"I-It was—" Dark got pushed again.

"Shut it. I know it was on purpose."

And with that, Link turned his back on Dark. Dark was confused. What was with Link? Had something ticked him off so much that he hated Dark now?

A year passed, and things remained tense between Dark and Link. Their first year of school had come, and Dark was very nervous indeed.

"You'll be fine, Dark," Shadow said, adjusting the gray shirt under Dark'a black tunic.

"B-But what about L—" Dark couldn't form Link's name in his mouth.

"He can't hate you that much. He must understand that it was an accident." Shadow was referring to the day Dark tripped and pushed Link into dirt.

They made their way to Kakariko School, Dark practically digging his hands into Shadow's knuckles the whole way. The little boy's stomach was twisting in agony and nervousness. Would he be accepted there? Would there be kids like him? Dark continuously pondered these questions as they approached the red schoolhouse.

They stood in front of the schoolhouse. Shadow knelt before Dark, smiling a fatherly smile.

"Alright, I want you to have fun here. I have to go. I'll be back once school is over, okay?" Shadow said kindly.

Dark tried to stop himself from crying. "P-Promise…?"

Shadow smiled. "Promise."

Dark sniffled, but turned and walked into the schoolhouse with renewed confidence. He found many little kids there his age just messing around. Including Dark, there were twenty of them.

Dark chose a seat in the back of the class, closest to the entrance. The children filed into seats as soon as the teacher walked in.

He was a very tall man, and Dark thought he looked rather odd with green skin and blazing red hair. He was dressed in a black samurai-style armor and had baggy black jeans. He smiled at the class kindly.

"Greetings, class. I am your teacher, Ganondorf," he said.

"Morning, Mr. Ganondorf," the students replied blandly.

Dark saw Link a couple rows to the right and two seats up. The two made eye contact. Dark waved in a friendly manner, but Link huffed, looking at Ganondorf.

"Today we'll be learning to count to twenty. Anybody know a few numbers?" Ganondorf asked, staring at the class expectantly.

Dark'a hand shot up into the air.

"Yes, boy. What's your name?" Ganondorf asked.

"Dark. The number count from zero to five goes: one, two, three, four, five," Dark said in a monotone voice.

"Good. Anyone else know what comes after?"

Link went next. "Six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

This went on for a while, the number going up to one hundred until class was dismissed for recess.

At recess, Link approached Dark with some boys. Dark gulped, noticing their shadowy expressions.

"Mr. Ganondorf seems to like you," the boy on the left said.

"You think you're smart, don't you?" the one on the right stated, sneering.

"Now now, Sakon, Jim," Link said. "No need to get… hasty. We're just here to play, right?"

Link stressed "play," and shoved Dark roughly on the left shoulder. The boy stumbled back, thoroughly frightened. He trembled as Link advanced, Jim and Sakon not far behind. Link shoved Dark again, sending the boy into a small puddle of water.

"How does it feel, to be pushed around for no reason?" he asked, the past event between the two coming back to haunt Dark's memories.

"I-It was… an accident…" Dark squeaked weakly, though loud enough that Link heard him.

"That's what they always say…" he hissed, sounding like a grown up.

Dark desperately tried to flee, but Link threw him into the schoolhouse wall with a thud.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Dark heard Ganon's voice boom from across the field.

Link and his two friends dashed off at the sound, leaving Dark alone while soaking wet.

Dark stood, looking at Ganon, who in turn, peered down at him.

"You have potential…" he muttered.

Dark scurried back. "F-For what?"

"Training in dark magic, of course."

"I thought that was evil…"

"Child, darkness isn't evil; it's the ones who use it for evil that make it evil. Not all dark magic users are bad; that's just a misguided perspective," Ganon said, smiling.

"Why should I learn dark magic?" Dark asked.

"First off, you can get rid of those bullies. Second, it makes doing work so much easier," Ganon said.

Dark perked up. "Okay!"

Ganon raised his eyebrows in surprise. Obviously he wasn't expecting such an acceptance.

"Alright then; we start at sunset near the graveyard," he said, leaving Dark.

Dark rushed home, oddly excited. He had no idea what was in store for him. He would be set on an adventure that would change his life.

* * *

"Ganon's the good guy?" Zelda asked with a doubting tone.

"That's right; you think he's the villain!" Dark said, laughing uncontrollably.

Zelda raised her eyebrows again. Why was Dark laughing?

He calmed himself down. "Anyway, Ganon began training me in dark magic. I'll get bored explaining, so let's skip to a climax."

* * *

"Okay, try punching me," Ganon said. "Come at me with all you have!"

A seven year old Dark focused his power into only his fist. He yelled, and thrust it into Ganon's chest, sending him into a wall.

Dark rushed over. "Master!"

Ganon got out of the small crater created, chuckling. "Very good. You've made lots of progress."

Dark smiled, glad his teacher was okay. "Is the lesson over?"

"Yes. You can go now," Ganon said.

Dark threw open the door, and screamed. Flames engulfed his vision, every last part of it. He concentrated, searching for aura. He gasped when he didn't feel any except for Ganon's and his own.

"Daddy…" he whispered hoarsely, tears flowing like a river from his eyes to the ground.

Ganon analyzed the flames. "The War of Hyrule has begun. We must flee!"

"B-But where?" Dark asked, frightened.

"To somewhere where no Hyrulian resident has gone before. This place is known as Lorule," Ganon said.

"Lorule…?" Dark asked.

"It is just like Hyrule, only… the colors are toned down and the people are different. There may be another you and me there as well, or they might be dead."

"Y'mean… My Daddy could be there?"

"Possibly… But he might not be the Daddy you know… He could be a serial killer for all you know," Ganon said. "Lorule and Hyrule are parallel, so we may have to fight there as well."

"I'm ready. I won't run anymore; I will fight!" Dark shouted.

So Ganon opened the portal, and it revealed a strange place Dark couldn't describe.

"Ready?" Ganon asked.

Dark nodded, and went through.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This takes place in the Decline Timeline (A Link to the Past, Legend of Zelda, etc.). The current Dark is the one from the Adventure of Link.**

I was in the shack where Ganon and I were before going to Lorule.

"Master, this is still Hyrule," I complained.

Ganon pushed open the door. "No. This is Lorule."

I expected to see flames, but instead a bright blue sky and sun shone upon me. I felt the skin on my hand burn from exposure, and I hissed, retreating into the darkness.

"It seems as if you must change," Ganon said, pointing at my hand.

I peeked at my hand. It had turned the same shade as Link's. Why was that? I threw myself into the sun, and felt all my pain, regrets, and skin burn away into the sunlight. I bit my tongue, trying not to scream in agony.

It soon stopped, and I stood up. I saw a small puddle of water, and gasped at my reflection as I kneeled down.

To describe my appearance, I looked like Link with black hair and dark green eyes. I looked at Master with questioning eyes.

"It must be the magic of Lorule; it can change someone in order to make them more… Lorulian," he said, helping me up.

"Why didn't you change?" I asked.

"Because I have been here before. The magic here doesn't affect me."

I looked around at Lorule. It was a lot like Hyrule, except it favored colors opposite Hyrule, and the grass was a bit of a sickening green rather than the bright green I had gotten used to.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Ganon pointed at where a vast amount of people were. We walked over, and saw two newly found graves. Engraved on them were Link's and my name.

My eyes widened when I saw someone walk up to speak. It was the spitting image of Dad. He looked truly broken.

"Daddy…" I called out hoarsely.

He looked around at that. I slowly raised my hand.

"Remember that he might not be the Shadow you know and love," Ganon warned.

I stumbled over to him, and he looked at me with an agape mouth and brown eyes.

"Kurai…" he said quietly.

I immediately retreated. That wasn't my name. I took a few steps back. This was wrong. I wanted Dad back more than anything, but this wasn't Dad. This was a stranger. This person would never be Dad to me.

"I'm not your Kurai… I'm…" I pause before saying my name.

I looked at Ganon. He shook his head. I couldn't say my real name. I frantically thought of something new, anything. I remembered a story Dad used to tell me, about a pink-purple man dressed as a bunny with a blue scarf who started a shop by selling items for rent.

"… Ravio. My name is Ravio," I said, turning my back on the Lorule Shadow and going to Ganon.

We left, the people of the Lorule Kakariko Village staring at us the whole time as we exited.

"Ravio? Nice name," Ganon commented.

"Thanks. Where to next, Master?" I asked, jogging to keep up with his wide strides.

"You can do what you want now. Your Lorulian counterpart and Link are dead now; Where do you wish to go?"

I thought about this. "We could… Go to the marketplace! I've always wanted to go there!"

Ganon smiled at me. "Very nice choice. To Lorule Market it is!"

I honestly really enjoyed Lorule. It had darker colors and better taste in architecture, with some very nice dirt roads that dotted the landscape.

We immediately headed for the clothes shop; our current attire stood out too much. The shopkeeper stared us.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

"Oh, how did you figure that out?" Ganon replied sarcastically.

I noticed a strange outfit in the corner. It was labeled with a "one size fits all… literally!" tag. It was a long purple robe with a scarf and a thick brown belt with a green rupee, paired with a purple bunny mask with green eyes. I picked it up.

"You have a good eye, boy. That's a merchant's robe, a very popular Lorulian style! It's yours for fifty rupees!" the shopkeeper said proudly.

I put it on, and checked myself in the mirror. One moment it was enormous, then it shrunk to fit my skinny seven year old body. I stared into my bunny-like reflection, and decided to take off the mask. I looked genuinely better, if I do say so myself.

"You want that, Da—Ravio?" Ganon asked, trying out my new name.

"… Yeah, this is good," I said, twisting my body to get a better look.

Ganon paid for a black cloak and brown attire and my suit. We walked out, thanking the shopkeeper.

"What do we do now?" I asked Ganon.

We were now in a rural village a bit south of the marketplace, and it was a bit run down compared to Hyrule. Well, I guess that's to be expected, considering it's "Low" rule.

"Let's see… Oh! We can go to Lorule's Town!" he said, snapping his fingers in remembrance.

We arrived about an hour later, and I can say I was surprised at how bustling it was. People littered the cracked stone streets, trading here, conversing here, and even sleeping in the puddles of water.

I gulped, noticing people constantly glancing at a road leading to who-knows-where. "What's with the town?"

"Today's the Regal Ceremony. Lorule sometimes goes about drying up, so the current princess comes and uses their Triforce to restore the land to beauty. This doesn't happen all the time," Ganon explained.

I was very interested in this. I had heard of Hyrule's princess, Zelda, so I wondered who Lorule's princess was.

Ganon went off to explore more, while I patiently waited for the princess.

It was nearly sunset; I was losing hope. I was dozing off next to a passed out drunkard when I heard a flute playing. I shot up from the drunkard's shoulder, screaming.

I woke up the drunkard, and we screamed at each other, pointing. We stopped when we heard the flute.

"Hey, the ceremony's startin'!" the drunkard said, standing with me.

I dashed over as people crowded around what I could see as a carriage. I managed to get a front row view, and the door opened.

I saw a very pretty girl step out, with sleek dark bluish hair, red-chestnut eyes, and purple lipstick on. She wore a purple sleeveless blouse with a white dress underneath that was decorated with a waist tall purple banner imbued with an upside down Triforce. She had upside down Triforce earrings, white gloves that reached to her forearms, and wielded a staff with a 3D model of the Lorule Triforce. I saw a strange bracelet on her right wrist. It was golden with a red gem in the middle.

On top of that, we were the same age, I think. I noticed the boy's shove past me, flowers in their hands. One tripped over my foot, and he fell into the dirt. He glared at me, and I bowed respectfully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't—" I got shoved before I could finish.

The princess saw this. The boy stood over me. The boy turned to her, producing a rose from nowhere.

"For you, Princess Hilda," he said in a very charismatic tone.

Hilda took it absentmindedly, staring at me. The boy looked at me haughtily. He must've been a rich kid that'd been spoiled his whole life.

"Don't worry about him. He's just a merchant boy," he said, reaching out for Hilda's arm.

Hilda twisted away from the boy's grip, and kneeled by me. She reached out, and she stroked my cheek, making me nervous. She gave me the bracelet, smiling at me like an adult.

"U-Um, shouldn't you be restoring Lorule?" I asked, fumbling with my words.

Hilda instantly stood, and went back. She was on the carriage now, and holding her huge staff towards the sky.

The sky darkened to the point where it was pitch black. I stood, and was blinded by light. When it dimmed, I opened my eyes, and saw an upside down Triforce.

People stood in awe at its appearance. It floated down to Hilda, who touched it. I saw water supplies refilling, and greenery restoring to the land. The broken buildings lifted themselves up again. People cheered, and the upside down Triforce floated back up to the sky, which returned to the sky as it brightened once again.

I smiled at how the people were truly happy; it made me happy too. Hilda walked over to me.

"Sorry about Jim; he can be really haughty sometimes," she said.

I froze momentarily. Jim was Link's friend back in Hyrule. So this was his Lorulian counterpart; I knew he looked familiar.

I smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry about it. Your duty is to each of your people, not just me."

Hilda smiled, and went to the carriage. I waved aimlessly as the vehicle driven by black horses headed down the road from which it came.

Ganon touched my shoulder, startling me.

"This world truly is great, isn't it? Unfortunately, I can't stay," he said, staring off into the distance.

"You're going to Hyrule?! You just got here!" I protested.

"I have unfinished business there. I came with you to ensure your safety. I have put you in the care of a willing Blacksmith, a bit south of Kakariko. You'll go there."

We went to the Blacksmith, who's entire house was a blacksmith shop. I got an entire place to myself, a bit southeast of there since the Blacksmith didn't want a second kid in his house.

Yup. He had a son and wife, both who were… stubborn but kind inside. They had good intentions, but masked it with a threatening personality.

"I don't even know why we agreed to let you stay with us; I woulda just left you in the streets where you belong," his wife said the moment she saw me.

Ganon left for Hyrule that day; I never saw him for about three thousand years. I continued practicing my magic, to the point where I could teleport.

I was nine when the War of Lorule began. People wanted the Triforce terribly, and I was caught in the middle. Attacks weren't common as I stayed indoors, watching warriors from everywhere dashing down the road, lust for the Triforce ripe within their bloodthirsty eyes.

It scared me. I rarely ventured out as my cowardice grew with each passing day. I constantly hid under the bunny mask as Ravio when I ventured outside. Life became a living nightmare for the next four years.

I was twelve when I saw it. Lorule began wilting away, little by little. The Triforce had been destroyed. Without it, the land was nothing.

Lorule was doomed to fade away.


End file.
